conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:American Empire
And then... the Deep South turned into the North American version of the Congo. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) So...what you trying to say is that any nation led by blacks is doomed to failure? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Any country led by racists is doomed to failure. Black or white. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Only because their leaders did something stupid. Hitler came so close to victory, but made the mistake of invading Russia. Plus, there have been only a few examples in history, all within a few years of each other (Franco, Mussolini, Hitler), and few nations were to afraid to copy them out of fear of international opinion. Now this will succed because of a few well known facts. Blacks make up the majority of southern states' population. If you oppress someone long enough, then they will turn on you, and blacks have been oppressed for centuries. If you have charismatic leaders, of which Nuwaubia has no shortage, then you will gain the support of the oppressed, as Hitler did with the Germans. Also, when your leaders don't interfere in every little matter as Hitler did, things get done, the people stay happy, and your nation becomes properous. These black people are educated, have good leaders, a well trained military and economy (being American), and have much of the power and numbers on their side. Such governments fall not because of their ideological, but because they are either unpopular, oppressive, or incompetent. Facist governments are called these because the only examples, the very few ones at that, have been destroyed be cause of all three issues, and the stupidity and greed of one man (Hitler). So no UP, not all of the facist governments collapse. Just in the same way not all democracies are free, just, and compentent. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Vivia, I don't think Super will let you join. 02:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Maybe not. But it never hurts to try. I get the chance to make a black supremist nation the right way. Plus, I've got plenty of knowledge on the area from personal experience. Besides, Super can't still be mad. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I was never mad, I was trolling to point out of ridiculous some of your stuff seemed to me by doing ridiculous stuff of my own. Now, the nature of this country is controversial, so, you're going to have to add a lot of detail and all that jazz to explain how a racist Afro-American state was formed in the Southern United States in only five years. I like the idea, though. Good luck! :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Any reason why all your nations so far have been racist and violent? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Any reason all of yours have been intrusive and full of homosexuals? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) It'stheAmericanway, bro. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) There's my anwser. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:46, May 18, 2012 (UTC)